The present invention relates to an apparatus for cutting conveyed materials, preferably webs or strand-shaped articles, formed of reinforced or non-reinforced rubber with a rotating, oscillating or stationary knife or cutter.
With heretofore known systems to achieve this objective there was displaced in any event a cutter car or carriage, carrying a cutter, from a starting position into a predetermined terminal position, whereby the strip to be cut was cut. In the terminal position the knife was raised or upwardly tilted or folded and the cutter car or carriage again moved into its starting position where the cutter was again lowered. These systems are associated with technological and economical drawbacks since they are quite prone to disturbances and relatively slow in operation.